Poison Snow
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Naruto/HP, Haku finds a child washed up on the shore of Mist Country. Takes him to his hideout & does his best to heal him, eventually accepting the child as his otouto & gaining a new family to replace the one he lost. This is their story! A.U.
1. Chapter 1

Poison Snow

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

9 year old Haku wiggled his way past the rocks and tree roots that blocked the entrance to his hideout, holding his precious findings close to his thin chest. Once inside the natural cave, the orphan boy hurried to the very back and entered another cave which had been made into something like living quarters. The small room didn't have much, a thin sleeping bag he scavenged and a few other bits'n'pieces gathered over time. A small fresh water stream flowed down one side of the cave floor, disappearing under the wall at the opposite side of the small cave.

The child paid no attention to that stuff right now, his sole concern is the other occupant of the cave…other than the guard snakes that keep their home safe for them. Haku didn't know how or why, he just knew that the reptiles always appeared wherever his roommate was and stayed for some reason of their own.

Haku sat down on the sleeping bag and put the bundle of stuff he scavenged down beside him, the child then reached out a hand and carefully took his patients temperature. A frown creased Haku's brow as he realized that his 'little brother's' fever isn't going down nor is it raising any higher either, Haku didn't know what else to do as he had been using everything his parents taught him about healing and medical care.

Haku gazed down at the child he took in after the serpents dragged the little boy ashore for him to find months ago, the older child had to admit that his foundling look a whole lot better since being in his care. The child didn't look more dead than alive now, nor did he look as if he had been beaten within an inch of his life then thrown away.

The only thing that puzzled him and also made Haku believe the little boy is much like him, is the fact that everything around his foundling died except himself and the serpents. Nor was he kidding about that either, Haku had seen it happen as he brought the child to his hideout. Everything that came into contact with his 'little brother' died, everything that otouto breathed on died…all the most excruciating deaths possible. Which is what made Haku decide that the child is much like him in that he has a bloodline.

Haku turned his attention to mix up the childs next dose of herbal medicine then got to work on supper, he foraged good healthy food from the land around him for his 'little brother' while he scavenged what he could from garbage in town for himself.

"Iss the child going to recover?" One of the guard serpents asked carefully, surprising Haku enough to make him jump a little.

Haku had forgotten that some of the serpents could talk, they just chose not to for some reason. He pulled himself back together and replied thoughtfully "I'm not sure, I've done all I can with what knowledge I have. He needs proper medical care now, something I can't afford or take the risk in getting for him. If he does have a bloodline gift like me then they will just as soon let him die than help him in any way, shape or form!"

The head serpent as Haku came to call the deadly creature, nodded his head slightly at that. Humans were strange that way, which is one reason why their queen chose Haku as caretaker/guard for the child. The head serpent thoughtfully watched Haku work as he prepared a healthy soup for the child to sip at, the reptile didn't like that Haku refuse to have some good food for himself and gave it all to the child instead. So he had the other serpents help out with the hunting, bringing back what they kill after seeing to their own hunger.

Haku smiled down at the child when he saw him weakly open his eyes, the child never stayed awake long but it seemed that he tried a little longer each time. Haku helped his little brother sit up some to make it easier to eat, then slowly fed him some of the fish soup he made. Pleased to see that the child ate nearly a whole bowlful, knowing that this meant his little brothers appetite is coming back.

The child smiled back at Haku tiredly, then closed his eyes to sleep more. Waking up again when it came time to take his medicine, causing Haku to chuckle when his little nose wrinkled at the taste and smell of it. Haku ate his own little supper once he got otouto looked after, then did what clean-up there is to be done within the cave. He would deal with the trash and refuge they didn't have a use for next time he went out to scavenge, always making sure he was never followed back to the cave.

Once done everything, Haku got comfortable on the sleeping bag and thought about his foundling, he really didn't know a lot about the child other than what he found out during caring for him. The older boy glanced at the head serpent and asked curiously "What can you tell me about the child, he hasn't spoken much outside of feverish dreams and event then it is hard to understand."

The large serpent thought for a moment then said "Not much unfortunately, our queen knows more. Sssshe isss the one who chossse you to be the childsss new family, I can tell you thisss much though."

"The child isss an orphan like you, hisss parentsss were killed by a Dark Lord who didn't want any threatsss to hisss planssss. The child isss very distantly related to him but vastly different, basically sssame ancesstor but ssseperate branch. He wanted to be the only desscendent of hisss ancessstor, ssso went around killing hiss relativess. Both immediate, extended and etc. No matter if they were full-blood, half-blood, quarter and etc."

"Thisss way, no one would be able to contesst hisss claim asss sssole heir, allowing him to inherit everything of hisss rather notable ancessstor. Unfortunately he didn't take into consssideration the childsss connection to the ssserpentsss, he thought the whole family worked with sssnakesss but he isss wrong."

"Hisss ancesstorss grandsonssss got into a fight and separated in anger, one grandson followed hisss grandfathersss belief about certain people while the other did not. One grandson developed a gift for snakessss, his brother a gift for water snakesss…serpents specifically."

"Thisss grandson left and never returned, changing hisss name and everything. He wasss never ssseen or heard of again, no matter what hisss family did to try and find him. Surprisssingly, hisss grandfather didn't bother to try and locate him though but did manage to sstay in touch with the grandssson via the ssnakesss. Both snakessss and sserpentsss responded to him, he never learned of hisss grandsonss new identity and didn't bother to find it."

"The childsss ancesstor made sssure to hid thingsss away for hisss absent grandsson to receive once he died, hiding them ssso only that grandsson or hisss descendentss would be able to find them. Asss far asss I know, thosse itemsss are still hidden away. Our queen would know for ssure, but it iss hard to be possitive. Sshe hasss a tendency to keep certain thingsss to herself and only releasse some thingsss a bit at a time, mosst timesss in the form of a riddle or something of similar nature."

The lead serpent paused for a moment then offered "If you don't mind, I can ssee if ssshe will grant you the necessary assistance to get the child medical aide he needsss. I have to go report to her every sso often on how thingss are going, sshe doesssn't like not being able to help thosse sshe caress a great deal about. The child may not be blood related to usss, but he iss our child jusst the ssame." Now this surprised Haku and it showed, it also took some time for the older boy to make up his mind, finally he asked "This is an offer I never expected, but how would she be able to help? Why didn't she help the child before this?"

"Ssshe did," The head serpent answered, "our queen iss the one who rescued him from drowning after being thrown from the top of a very high cliff by the man who killed his parentss. Sshe took him to her home and cared for the child the besst sshe could, but he could not sstay with her unfortunately. Ssso our queen started the long tassk of finding a suitable fosster family for him, something we all were very particular about."

"After all, not jusst anyone would do for the child of Serpentsss. He iss ass much oursss ass we are hisss, the Serpentss bonded with hisss family jussst like Snakesss bonded with the family of the man who killed hiss birth family." "Not only that, but ssshe needed to find a place where he would sstay ssafe and hidden from thossse who want him dead. It'sss not nice but the chance of the child having amnesia would be a blessing in dissguisse, it will be much harder to find him when he doesn't remember anything of hiss passt."

Haku nodded to show he understood but also had a thoughtful expression on his young face, the child couldn't stay hidden here for the rest of his life. He needed more medical care than Haku knew how to give, the problem is that they needed to get out of Mist Country which is something Haku just did not know how to accomplish.

The older boy yawned tiredly and decided to put the subject on the mental back burner for now, something is bound to come up that will get them safely out of here. For now Haku needed to focus on keeping both of them alive. So he concentrated on getting ready for bed, banking the small fire for the night. Filling a small clay pot with water from the stream and placing it on the coals to heat up, he would be able to scrub out the few serviceable dishes they had and set them to one side to dry overnight.

"What are we going to do about the unusual ability the child has that kills everything he comes into contact with, we won't be able to go anywhere or do anything until something is done?" Haku suddenly asked worriedly.

"Do not worry, that ability iss something our queen gave him to better protect himself. He will be able to control who isss affected by the toxic poisonsss within hiss body asss he growsss older and practicesss, he will never be able to sshut it completely off but he will eventually be able to control the lethalnesss of the poisonsss hisss body producesss. Sssome like yourself will be granted immunity to the poisonsss, only becaussse you were choossen by the queen to be hiss new family. Anyone elsse who joinsss the two of you later will have to go through a trial period to ssee if they mean any harm to either of you, the new membersss to the family will be granted a sslight immunity to the poisonsss which will increase the longer thosse personsss prove themselves to the queen that both of you will not be harmed."

"Of course the immunity only lastsss ass long asss thosse people do not betray, harm needlessly and etc, etc, etc. The ssame thingsss everyone goesss through, nothing new there. I can also ssse if the queen hass anything that will protect the childsss surroundingss until he doesss learn complete control, it might not be much but it will at least help. The child will also have to be blindfolded asss hisss gaze iss like that of a Medusasss, meaning anyone who looks at him in the eyesss will either be turned to stone or killed. At least until we can find a pair of glassesss or goggless that will keep him from making ssstatuesss accidentally."

This new information gave Haku more to think about…like why this Dark Lord is after his new otouto to begin with, wanting to be the sole heir of their ancestor wasn't enough in his book. It had to be something more but what, Haku wasn't sure. He also had to come up with some way for his foundling to survive, this new bloodline gift the Serpent Queen gave him won't be enough.

What the Head Serpent said about the child not remembering his past didn't bother Haku too much, it will come back to him eventually or won't. this mattered little in the long run, the child will have simply started over with his new life. It would be a shame that his otouto will never remember his birth family, but Haku just became more determined to create a new family for the two of them.

Haku sighed tiredly "The child is alone in the world just like I am, we both lost our families but for different reasons. It will be okay though, I've always anted a little brother but it never happened, so this child can be my new otouto. All I have to do now is come up with a name for him, I can't continue calling him 'the child'?"

The Head Serpent chuckled "True, it really isn't a proper name for a child. Although hisss memoriesss and birth name may or may not return to him in later yearsss. We ssshall sssee what the future bringsss!" Haku smiled at that then frowned thoughtfully as he tried to think of a suitable name. Toru sounded good and it meant 'sea', which would suit since he found the child washed up on the beach not far from here. Haku also liked the names Toshiyuki and Yasushi as well, Yasushi meant 'calm and quiet' while Toshiyuki meant 'clever and happy'.

Haku gave the names more thought then decided to go with Yasushi for now to see how it sounded, besides the name suited the child best. He could always add another name onto that one later on, making it Yasushi Toshiyuki or vise versa or something totally different.

The Head Serpent got Haku's attention when he said "You know Haku, there isss a way for the child to become your kyoodai for real."

Haku looked at him curiously then asked "Really, what does it involve and how is it done?" The Head Serpent calmly explained what a blood adoption is and how it was done, then answered whatever questions Haku had…which were quite a few. After that, the boy thought the offer through as he got ready for bed. Finally deciding to go through with it in the end, this way they will really truly be siblings.

~*~

Zabuza frowned thoughtfully as he followed his newest ward to the childs hideout, curious about this otouto Haku mentioned. His eyes widen slightly when Haku knelt down and started to wiggle through a small crack in the stone bank of a creek, he would have never seen the crack with all the tree roots and etc covering it. Zabuza snorted, heck….the trees which grew on top of the bank were almost ancient and the type that always appeared near water.

"I can't follow you kid," Zabuza called into the crack after he knelt down to peer through, "I won't fit."

"Alright sir, I'll get Yasu and his stuff ready then hand them out to you." came Haku's muffled answer.

While Zabuza waited, he took the time to examine the area and was pretty impressed by what he found. The kid picked a pretty good hideout, it was next to impossible to reach even with Shinobi skills not to mention how well it was hidden by nature.

Nor was he too surprised to hear Haku push a somewhat large bundle through the crack, only for Zabuza to catch it before it could tumble into the creek. The swordsman couldn't help but wonder what all was in the bundle, it felt rather heavy for someone of Haku's size to carry.

Zabuza's attention was then caught by Haku carefully backing out of the stone crack, apparently pulling something behind him. His eyebrows rose some when he saw it was an old ratty sleeping bag with a small child laying within it, the child also could not be seen clearly because he was nearly hidden by the bedding.

The part that got him curious is why the child is wearing a thick blindfold securely over his eyes, but didn't take the time to ask as Zabuza wanted to get his charges back to Headquarters before night fell. If they didn't then they would have to make camp for the night and continue on the next morning, he knew that as long as nothing went wrong.. they would make it back sometime tomorrow. Once Haku had gotten his brother out of the cave, he then got to his feet and bent down to carefully lift Yasu into his arms with the excess sleeping bag dragging on the ground some.

"You need some help with him kid?" Zabuza asked curiously as it did look like a lot for a child Haku's size to be carrying.

"No thanks Zabuza-sama," Haku answered calmly as he turn to follow the man who is taking them away from here, "I don't want you to be hurt by Yasu's bloodline." Zabuza paused at that and asked "Bloodline?"

"I'll explain more once we get to a safe place to camp for the night sir." Haku replied in determination and worry.

Zabuza nodded in agreement and headed through the woods, moving away from the children's clever hideout and everything else in the groups lives. They moved quickly and efficiently, although Zabuza was surprised at how well Haku kept up with his burden.

In fact, the only times they had to pause for any length of time was to give Yasu his medicine and grab a bite to eat, Zabuza also saw just how small and vulnerable Yasu is. Guessing that the child had to be no older than 4-5 at the most. Again, Zabuza held back his questions until they had to stop and make camp for the night.

~*~

Yasu lay in ani's arms, resting his head against Haku's shoulder. He knew that he is safe and no one would hurt him with ani and the serpents around, he could sense the various serpents around them by using his bond with the reptiles. The child didn't know how he got this bond or where it came from, just that it is important and a part of the past he can't remember.

Yasu wasn't exactly sure where he was, just that he is with ani and going someplace safe with that strange but powerful man. The child couldn't remember much except great pain, fear, danger with vague broken images which flashed to the surface at times. His head hurt too much when he actually tried to remember his past, so Yasu stopped and just let it return when it was ready too.

While he rested, Yasu quietly listened to everything going on around them. Being content to play the listening game that ani and the serpents taught him to compensate for his eyesight. The child knew how important the blindfolds are, but that didn't mean he had to like the stupid uncomfortable things! Yasu knew the dangers his eyesight had for anyone other than ani, who got caught in his gaze and wasn't immune to the effects so he kept quiet about the blindfolds. Focusing his attention on developing his other senses to replace his eyesight, it wasn't easy but ani and the serpents made it fun.

Right now Yasu was concentrating on learning more about the strange man that ani said is taking them away from Mist Country and danger. A faint frown on his face as he tried to track the man with his hearing, it wasn't easy s the stranger is really good at not being heard but that just made it an interesting challenge and fun as well.

By the time they stopped for the night and began to set up camp, Yasu was quite pleased to say that he is now able to pinpoint the strangers exact location 50-70% of the time!

~*~

Haku glanced down at his otouto and asked anxiously after he lay the bundle down gently on the ground "How are you feeling Yasu?"

"Better ani," Yasu replied softly as he turned his head toward Haku, "are you alright too ani?"

"I'm fine otouto, now rest and save your strength." Haku reassured Yasu calmly and would have gone to help Zabuza but stopped when Yasu spoke again.

"Ani, is that man going to be our new Chichi?" Yasu asked curiously, his voice would have been totally innocent except for the hint of amusement hidden within the tone but Haku had gotten to know his otouto quite well by now.

A yelp and faint grumbling could be heard from Zabuza who had been listening in on their conversation…what little of it that could be heard, he hadn't been paying close enough attention to what he was doing and burnt his fingertips while lighting the small fire they were risking.

Haku giggled at the older mans reaction, covering his mouth slightly with one hand before he answer Yasu's hopeful question. Which it was, the 2 of them had been doing okay on their own before but it got to the point now where they needed help if they were to survive.

"I don't know otouto," Haku replied, "I honestly can't say for sure if Zabuza-sama would like that but don't worry. I'll make sure everything is going to be okay, you just focus on getting better."

Yasu smiled back at Haku and nodded then relaxed back into sleep again until supper, Haku on the other hand got up and went out to forage for food. Eventually returning with what wild greens, vegetables, berries and nuts he could find. While Haku sorted through what he found, Zabuza went looking for meat and came back with several good size fish which he took the time to clean after he had caught them then got rid of the remains once done.

Zabuza was a little surprised and curious to see the large pack of Haku's open with some stuff pulled out, the child himself was busy making some kind of vegetable soup by the smells of it. Although the older man wasn't too impressed by the condition of the pots and pans that Haku had to use, but that could be changed once they got back to Headquarters.

He brought the fish over and set them down on several clean wide leaves he had picked, then went to get some slender sticks to put the fish on so they could be cooked over the fire. Stopping when his eyes slid by Yasu's bedroll and caught sight of the large snake coiled up next to the little boy, he thought about doing something about it but wasn't sure it was a summons or not.

"Haku," Zabuza asked warily, "why is there a snake with your brother?"

"Serpent." Haku answered absently.

"What?" Zabuza replied curiously.

"He's a serpent, not a snake." Haku paused to explain.

"Is there a difference?" Zabuza asked in puzzlement.

Haku just stopped what he was doing and gave him a look that said 'please tell me you that you honestly didn't ask that?!?!?!' then explained "I'm not totally sure myself, except that serpents are generally snakes that live in water…like sea serpents. Some types of dragons also fall under that category as well, there may be more reptiles that come under the title of Serpents but I don't know all of them. The serpents with Yasu are real, not a summons as they refuse to lower themselves to the level of servitude to humans. At least, that is what they told me and how I understand things."

"Instead, they have bonded with Yasu's birth family as companions and friends. To put it in simple words, they belong to Yasu and he belongs to them!" Haku turned his attention back to supper and left it at that.

Zabuza blinked several times as he absorbed the information Haku gave him but all that did is create more questions, the older man sighed and continued toward the trees to collect the sticks needed to cook the fish. Knowing that once supper was done, he would be able to get the answers to his questions and then some. At least, what answers Haku is able to tell him.

~*~

Zabuza frowned as he replayed everything Haku told him about his little brother, having had a little talk after supper and the clean-up was done. On one hand he felt sorry for the child for having a Kekkei Genkai that deadly and never being able to touch another person other than Haku because of it, while on the other hand, the Shinobi in him couldn't help but be excited and try to figure out how best to put it to good use.

The same reactions appeared for Yasu's Doujutsu , except this time he was a bit more guarded and wary of that dangerous gift. One of the things he would have to do is train Yasu in the uses of his other senses since he can not use his eyesight for normal use, he also needed to figure out a way to train Yasu's bloodline and Doujutsu without causing too much harm to himself or their surroundings.

Another thing that puzzled him is this 'blood adoption' ritual or jutsu or whatever it is called, he had never heard of such a thing before. Haku said that he wasn't Yasu brother by birth, they only became brothers by blood after the adoption jutsu was done.

Did each of the boys bloodlines get passed over as well or were they nonnegotiable even with this new jutsu. This was something that he would have to study further to be sure, Haku's bloodline may not show up in Yasu until some time had pass and the same went for Yasu's bloodline showing up in Haku.

The Demon of the Mists was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice what was going on around him until he looked up and froze, eyes widening slightly at what now surround him.

Serpents of all types, sizes, colors and lethalness. They were up in the trees, bushes and scattered over the ground. Many were up and poised to attack, striking with deadly accuracy. Directly in front of him, body coiled up neatly with upper portion raised and eyes focus on him was the large serpent he saw with Yasu.

The serpent and Zabuza gazed at each other intently for several moments then the older man nearly dropped his precious sword when the large serpent spoke calmly "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Misstsss and ssswordsssman of sssseven….. What are your intentssss toward our boyssss?!?!"

The older man only had one thought in his head and that was "OH SHIT!!!! Think fast Zabuza, how do you get yourself out of this one? I'm good but not even I can avoid that many snakes/serpents and walk away intact!!!"

~*~

Back in Yasu's homeland, in a magnificent stone castle by a lake of unknown depths. Changes occurred in a special book that registered all those with magical talents in that part of the world, changes that no one would notice until several years had gone past.

'Haku Jinhai Momochi'

With

'Lachlan Xaviero Calvados'

Changing to

'Yasushi Toshiyuki Momochi!'

**~*~**

Vocabulary:

Ani - big brother

Chichi - father

Otouto - little brother

Kyoodai - siblings

Bloodlines:

Yasushi's two bloodline gifts are still being developed, but any ideas for attacks and etc are welcomed.

The Doujutsu I have somewhat named 'Medusa Gaze' but it may change if I find something better. It is basically what it means, anyone Yasu looks at full on will 1) become paralyzed or 2) turn to stone. A short glance will not be enough for the stone effect to occur, but will still be deadly.

The Kekkei Genkai or bloodline is also exactly what it means, Yasu's body is poisonous…every part of it from internal to external. Of course as time goes by he will be able to control the level of lethalness, but it won't be easy for him. He will have to wear a protective body suit (over his head as well) under his clothes in order to protect everyone and his surroundings around him, although he will eventually be able to 'push' whatever poison he gets his body to produce for him, through his bodysuit so it can affect whoever is threatening him and his precious people.

As for those who are adopted into Yasu's family via the blood adoption ritual/jutsu, yes they will also acquire his bloodlines but they won't be as strong or powerful in them as they are in Yasu and his descendents.

For example: Haku's eyes will be able to paralize anyone he looks at but he won't be able to turn them to stone like Yasu can. The same for the poisons within the body, but it will be the opposite in Haku's case. Instead of lethal poisons, his body will be immune to the millions of poisons his otouto's body produces and produces the cures needed for those poisons or at least the beginning of them.

Haku will also be Yasu's personal medic-nin, which means any descendents he has will have the same variation and be personal medic-nin to any descendents Yasu has. This way the bloodline will hopefully be balanced out, but like I said..the bloodline is still in the formation stages and may change as the story is being written.

Each member adopted into Yasu's family/clan will also be affected differently by the ritual, meaning that the bloodlines that they get from him will also change slightly but again…they won't be as dangerous as the original.

The same for any bloodlines that Yasu gets via the blood adoption ritual from new members, they won't be as strong as the original in the person who was born with it.

I think that is all, I do have a fighting style for Yasu to use but that will be introduced in later chapters. It still needs some more work first.


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Snow

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Haku paused beside Zabuza-sama, gazing a little uneasily at the huge stone building sprawled out in front of them. He adjusted the straps of the carry-sack on his back, Zabuza-sama had figured out a better way for him to carry otouto instead of in his arms. Now Yasu's small hands gripped Haku's shoulders tightly while his head rested against the back of ani's neck, face hidden from sight by Haku's long hair and the blindfold the child wore tightly.

"Well boys," Zabuza sighed as he glanced down at Haku and Yasu, "welcome to the Headquarters of the Mist 7 and your new home." "Zabu-papa," came Yasu's muffled voice, "will we be accepted here and safe?"

Haku snickered softly at what otouto called Zabuza-sama and the older mans reaction to it, Yasu had started to call Zabuza that the morning after the swordsman took them into his care. Nor would his otouto stop calling Zabuza that, no matter what he said or did.

"Papa?" A familiar voice reached them, the tone laced with disbelief.

"Since when did you become a papa to brats," another voice spoke up, "I didn't know you even liked brats…much less wanted any yourself?"

Zabuza growled softly at the voices, turning slightly to see who they were and praying that he was wrong but it is not to be. Raiga Kurosuki and Kisame Hoshigaki stood not far away, Kisame with a mocking smirk while Raiga had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I am not their father Kisame so shut your scaly trap," Zabuza snarled at his fellow swordsman, "they are some kids I found and thought they could be useful. What are you two doing here anyway, finished your assignment already?"

Quickly changing the subject before it got too personal, both Zabuza and the kids knew that he wasn't their father yet but would be eventually if Yasu had anything to say about it.

Zabuza is quickly learning, both from the talk the serpents gave him and dealing with Yasu himself, that what Yasu wanted…Yasu usually got basically…Haku and the serpents saw to it. The Demon of the Mist eyed the other swordsmen warily, noticing that Haku had moved behind him to his other side in order to keep Yasu away from them.

"So who are they then?" Kisame asked curiously.

Zabuza replied gruffly "Kisame, Raiga….meet Haku and his little brother Yasushi, Yasu for short. Oh, I'll warn you right now…stay away from Yasu or you're dead!!!"

Raiga spoke up "Why, what's wrong with the kid?"

Yasu didn't move from where he rested his head, calmly listening to Zabu-papa talk while he put his other senses to work on learning as much about the two new strangers that he could.

"He had a bloodline and doujutsu that is fatal to his surroundings," Zabuza answered darkly as he wanted to slam the message into their thick skulls hard enough that it will hopefully stay there for longer than a second, "where are the other swordsmen? Still on their missions or have they returned yet?" Kisame and Raiga eyed the small child on Haku's back thoughtfully, but kept any questions they had to themselves.

"We just returned from our own missions and were heading back to base for some relaxation time, not sure where the others are. They were all here when I left the other day," Kisame replied gruffly, "what about you Zabuza? How did things go for you, besides picking stray brats, that is?" Zabuza didn't get a chance to answer as Yasu suddenly spoke up "Zabu-papa, are those two people our new uncles?"

Haku smiled as Yasu struck again, giggling softly at their reaction. Zabuza-sama did not react at all, the Demon of the Mist threw his head back and roared with laughter, tears of amusement ran down his face to be absorbed by the bandages.

Neither Kisame or Raiga said anything, mainly because they were shocked speechless by what the child said. It was almost as if they weren't totally sure that they heard what Yasu said clearly enough or if they just imagined it, Yasu then said "Ani, I need to use the bathroom?" Zabuza sobered up at that and motioned for the kids to follow him, he wanted the medics in the Headquarters hospital wing to examine the boys to see how healthy they were. Although Haku would have to do the examination of his little brother instead of the actual medics, Haku's immunity will protect him.

"Bye-bye Oji Sharky, Oji Sparky!" Yasu called out as he waved a small hand in their direction, thus getting their attention and snapping them out of their shocked daze.

"Don't call me that," Kisame snarled back, "my name is Kisame…not Sharky or anything else!"

"Why not, it suits you as Sharks are your type of creature. He could have very well called you fishface instead, now stop complaining and follow me. I don't know about you but I want to learn more about these kids our fellow swordsman took in/adopted, especially my little nephew. Think of all the funerals I can take him too, we are going to have so much fun."

Kisame gapped at him as if he was crazy or something, but knowing Raiga…that was probably the case.

~*~

Haku sat on the examination table in the medical wing, Yasu on his lap and still in the carry-sack. The lead Serpent said that he was trying to find something that would help Yasu gain better control of his poison bloodline, the blindfold took care of the Killing Eyes or 'Gorgons Gaze' as Haku began to call them.

The little boy answered all the questions asked by the medic, to the best of his ability, Haku overheard Zabuza-sama talking to the medic and knew the older man was explaining about Yasu's bloodlines.

Haku was and could be very patient whenever the situation required him to be, an almost constant thing when dealing with Yasu. His otouto may not be fully recovered from whatever happened to him before Haku found him, but that didn't stop Yasu from developing a thirst for knowledge of all kinds!

Yasu happened to be a very curious and inquisitive child by nature, although all the questions asked were well-thought out and usually lead to something in the end. In the short time they had been together, Yasu had managed to gain partial-control of h is poison bloodline. It wasn't perfect of course due to his age and lingering injuries, something that Haku hope to learn how to treat and Yasu's age will change over time.

Just then the medic entered the room with Zabuza-sama close behind him, file folder in hand along with a pad of paper and pen. The swordsman went to lean against the wall where he could watch everything closely, not wanting to take any chances with his wards. Zabuza also didn't want to have several pissed off serpents after him, especially since he came to something of an agreement with them about the boys.

"Alright child," the medic replied, "we will give you a check-up first then your brother afterward. We'll have to move over to another room for his though, I'll also need your help since his bloodline won't harm you."

Haku nodded and carefully set Yasu beside him on the table, slid off and began to remove his clothes except underwear. Once done, Haku climbed back onto the table and turned to face the medic. The young man came over with his hands encased with healing chakra, having already activated the diagnostic jutsu.

Haku flinched slightly when the medic's hands came in contact with his skin but settled down afterward, this was his first time with a medic and healing chakra so it felt a bit weird. Once done, the medic then spent the next several moments writing everything he learned from the diagnostic jutsu.

"Well, other than malnutrition and a few other things. You are amazingly healthy, which is surprising since you've been on the streets for more than a few months. I'll give you some vitamins to take and write up a diet for you to follow, we'll have you back to your normal weight and etc in no time."

"Now for your brother, I understand that he has partial control of his bloodline but it still wouldn't be wise for anyone not you or Zabuza-san to touch him…correct?" The medic asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, to a point. The serpents granted him a partial immunity as he is the 'adult' of our group and otouto choose him as 'papa', so they will make sure Yasu gets what he wants but only as long as Zabuza-sama doesn't harm Yasu or betray our trust in him!" Haku explained more fully, smirking at the scowl on the swordsman's face.

The medic chuckled "I see, well…let's hope Mr. Momochi behaves himself and doesn't rock the boat too much with any future actions he makes." "Now Zabuza tells me that you have been treating Yasu yourself with what medical knowledge you managed to learn, can you tell me what you did exactly so I can assist with his treatments. Zabuza also told me that your goal is to become Yasu's protector/medic, something he will need if his condition is as bad as I suspect."

Haku nodded and began to carefully recite what he had done so far to help Yasu's recovery, watching as the medic madly scribbled everything down with a thoughtful but also impressed gleam in his eyes at the sheer talent the child had.

"Everything I know is from watching my mother, she was something of a medic/healer but didn't get a chance to complete her training for some reason or another. After my parents deaths, leaving us orphans, I picked up more bits'n'pieces from others on the streets." Haku explained hesitantly before he continued.

"I would have liked to go back and gather up anything that is salvageable but I didn't want to risk it on the chance that the villagers remembered me. I did manage to retrieve a few trinkets once I recovered from the defensive use of my bloodline, mostly bits of jewellary my parents owned, moms medical supplies and scrolls."

"Unfortunately, a lot of the information in the scrolls and books is over my head so I just stuck to the easier scrolls and herb scrolls." Haku pouted in frustration and annoyance.

Zabuza snorted but had a gleam in his eyes as if he suddenly thought of something, the medic chuckled and ruffled Haku's hair fondly once he finished with all the notes he was madly scribbling down.

"You're a good kid," the medic said calmly, "your brother is very lucky to have you. Do you suppose I could get a look at your mothers scrolls, I would be able to explain things to you and maybe set up some kind of schedule for you to follow. It will almost be like a teacher-student thing, but not for real?" Zabuza replied "Sounds like a good idea to me, both won't be doing much in the way of Shinobi training until they are completely healthy. So they might as well get as much theory and book learning as they can, Haku will most likely begin his ninja training before his brother as Yasu is still a bit too young for it."

The medic thought for a moment then said "We can set up a routine of light easy exercises for the child to do, things kids his age either would already know or are in the process of learning. The most he will be doing anyway is sleeping as his body needs all the rest it can get to finish healing, but we don't want Yasu to spend all day in bed so we will have to find a balance between the two."

By this time, Haku had finish dressing then after checking the time, decided that Yasu was due for his medication again. So the little boy went over to the large pack that Zabuza brought in with him and started to dig around for the herbal medicine he made for his otouto, getting the attention of the medic who watched curiously. Once Haku got everything out, he turned to the medic and asked "Medic-san, could you please get me a pot of boiling hot water. It is time for otouto's medication again and I need hot water to put it in, he usually takes it 3 - 4 times a day if necessary."

The medic was surprised at this and nodded briefly before going to get the kettle of hot water that Haku needed, something that didn't take him very long to do. When he got back, he put the kettle of hot water on a mat so it won't burn anyone then stood off to one side to watch Haku. The child put all his attention to preparing the medication and then waiting until it had cooled enough for his otouto to drink it safely. He also answered any questions the medic had, like the ingredients used, what it was suppose to do and etc.

Haku carefully climbed back up onto the table and picked up the carry sack with Yasu still inside. Once he had his brother settled again, Haku proceeded to give Yasu his medication. The child made a face at the taste but it was something that he had gotten use to over the months so sipped away at the liquid without complaint. When done it all, Haku put the cup to one side and slid down off the table. Zabuza-sama had collected up the pack and etc, then went to stand by the door for them.

"The leftover medication is still good, it just needs to be heated up again and stirred to make sure it is completely mixed up." Haku explained to the medic as he brought the kettle and cup with him.

The medic nodded thoughtfully then said "Please, call me Jinhai. It is my name and would be easier than calling me Medic-san all the time." Haku looked at him in surprise then said "Really, that is my middle name ….Haku Jinhai. Otouto's full name is Yasushi Toshiyuki, at least that is the name I gave him not long after I found him washed up on the beach. I wasn't sure if it would suit him or not, but did my best." Jinhai chuckled "Well then, I guess you did a pretty good job. Now we need to move over to the other examination room so your brother can get his check-up."

Zabuza and Haku followed Jinhai out of the room and down the hall to another examination room where they dealt with more dangerous cases. Once inside, Jinhai showed Haku where he could get Yasu ready while the medic himself got everything else ready. Zabuza again went to lean against the wall, choosing a spot that allow him to see everything going on in the room. Although a frown soon appeared on his face or what could be seen of it, seeing Yasu for the first time without any blankets or sleeping bag covering him really open the swordsman's eyes.

He had no idea that Yasu was that small, Zabuza knew from the serpents that the child is 4 years old but the few of that age he has seen were bigger and slightly taller. Zabuza knew he could be wrong as he hasn't actually seen many 4 year old kids in the span of his life, he also hoped that Yasu's size is natural and not a product of his illness.

Yasu looked positively tiny in that oversize shirt he wore as clothing, Haku must have found it somewhere as it looked to be in pretty good shape. The child leaned tiredly against his big brother, resting to regain his strength before lifting up both arms so Haku could remove the shirt which left him in his underwear.

Haku lifted Yasu easily and carried the small child over to the table that Jinhai got ready, carefully climbing up onto the stool and then set Yasu on the table. Nor did Haku get down again, instead he climbed onto the table as well and sat beside his otouto.

As Zabuza watched Yasu get his check-up with Haku's assistance, he wondered what the Demon brothers were up to and if they finished the tasks that he gave them before he left on his mission that ended with Haku.

~*~

Yasu waited patiently beside his ani for the medic, Jinhai he corrected himself, to return. Shivering slightly because of the chill in the air, relaxing when he felt Haku put one of his arms around him to help keep him warm. While the brothers waited, Yasu decided to practice his poison bloodline control. The child didn't want anything to happen to his new family, especially the nice medic who had been helping them.

Not much time seem to have gone pass once Yasu started to practice the control needed to keep his bloodline from going nuts, only to stop when he heard the door open and someone enter the room. Yasu assumed that it was Jinhai-san who had returned, the child continued with his control exercises until ani let him know that Jinhai was ready to begin.

The first thing that Jinhai did was let Yasu handle all the tools he brought back, at least the set Jinhai-san had for Haku. The young man told the boys what they were and etc, so both Yasu and Haku learned about a stethoscope plus other tools.

"Okay Yasu," Jinhai spoke calmly but cheerfully, "now I am going to get your brother to examine you first then I will. This way he will learn what to do on the chance that there isn't any other medical aide within reach, checking the condition of your eyes will have to wait unfortunately until we figure out a way for it to be done without harm. We need to also come up with ways for others to care for you on the chance that Haku isn't around to do so himself, but we can take our time with that as I assume the 3 of you will be here for awhile."

"The last thing we will be doing is getting your weight, height and etc. Eventually I would like to do a thorough scan of your body with the diagnostic jutsu like I did your brothers, but it will have to wait until either you trust me more or your brother has become proficient in the jutsu himself.

Yasu himself didn't understand most of the big words, but he got enough of what Jinhai said to get the gist of it. So the child went along with what Jinhai said, fully intending on listening to ani's lessons as well. Besides, it shouldn't be too bad with ani examining him as well. Big brother did it all the time before Zabu-papa came along, Yasu didn't care if Haku felt he wasn't trained enough or skilled enough to care for him. Yasu trusted ani and felt safe with him, the serpents gave their approval which is another + in his book.

~*~

Two figures slowly trudged tiredly up the path to Mist Seven Headquarters, supporting each other as they went. Despite wearing dark colors, primarily black for the most part. A person could see the dirt, blood and other things if they knew what to look for.

"Home sweet Home!" Gouzu muttered softly to his twin otouto.

"Do you think Zabuza-sama is back yet, he has been gone for quite some time?" Meizu asked curiously, one could tell how tired he is just by his voice.

"Hard to say otouto," Gouzu answered calmly, "Zabuza-sama never really said when he would be back. Just that he was going to be gone for awhile and that we were to train our butts off between missions we get, also to stay alive and out of trouble." Meizu nodded in agreement, wincing when a particularly nasty bruise made itself known after moving wrong. First thing they had to do is go to the medical wing and get their injuries looked at, what first aide they knew kept them from getting worse but that is all. Once they got cleared by the medics, both would be heading straight to their quarters so they could relax after getting cleaned up. The Demon Brothers usually looked after their equipement while they relaxed anyway, making repairs where needed and deciding what had to be replaced.

"Well, look what the Nekomatadragged in!" A sarcastic voice reached them as the brothers headed down the hall toward the medic wing.

Gouzu and Meizu glanced in the direction of the voice, only to scowl when they saw Kisame and Raiga sprawled out in the lounge. Well, Kisame was and took up almost the whole sofa with his sword. Raiga was sitting at a table, caring for his swords.

"If you're looking for Zabuza, he's in the medical wing." Raiga replied absently.

"Yeah, he's getting the two brats he found checked over." Kisame drawled lazily.

Both brothers perked up at this bit of news, only to glance at each other and say via their connection "Two……" "Brats!!!"

"Brother, we need to meet the new members….." Gouzu spoke up curiously.

"to join our little band, I totally agree Brother!!!" Meizu finished the sentence.

Neither one said anything more after that, they both continued on to the medical wing. Ignoring the 2 swordsmen in the lounge, something that everyone had gotten quite use too over time.

"I really dislike it when those two use twin speak," Kisame growled out darkly, "it gets very annoying and old after awhile!"

Raiga just snickered and said nothing, even though he often found it to be very amusing.

By the time the brothers made it to the medical wing, Zabuza was just leaving the examination room with the boys. Haku was carrying a sleepy Yasu in his carry sack again, Zabuza had the large bag of the boys belongings in one hand while his other held several papers that outlined the diet both boys were to follow among other things. The medic didn't assign much else medicine wise, besides vitamins.

Zabuza planned to make sure that the boys got lots of exercise and oversee their formal education, he knew what to do with Haku but wasn't sure about Yasu. The four year old child needed a bit more care than his brother, but maybe he will think of something later on. Right now, Zabuza decided to focus on Yasu regaining his health and mastering his two bloodlines gifts. Until that happens, the child won't be able to do much in the way of actual fighting. He will almost constantly need protecting, something that Zabuza didn't think the child won't tolerate for very long…but he wasn't absolutely sure about that either.

Right now he needed to get the boys settled into their new home, the spare room in his quarters will be enough for two little boys. Normally the room would have been used as storage but he really didn't have a lot of stuff to store. Most of his belongings were kept in various storage scrolls anyway, what wasn't could easily be replaced.

Zabuza stopped when he saw the Demon Brothers walk toward them, he silently eyed the condition they were in then nodded to the brothers as he stepped aside. Sensing Haku stiffen slightly and eye the brothers warily, but did the child did nothing else.

"Report to my quarters once you are dismissed from medical and get cleaned up," Zabuza muttered, "you can tell me what happened plus meet the newest members."

"Hai…." Gouzu spoke calmly.

"Zabuza-sama!" Meizu finished just as calmly.

The Demon Brothers stopped when they heard sleepy giggles, turning their head toward the sound and saw the smallest of the 2 brats looking at them. At least they assumed he was, but couldn't tell because of the blindfold and how the child lay in the older brats arms.

"They're funny ani," The child giggled softly, "are they Zabu-papa's brothers too? Are they more uncles like Oji Sharky and Oji Sparky?"

Gouzu and Meizu didn't take long to figure out who he meant by Sharky and Sparky, causing snickers to escape as they picture the looks on Kisame and Raiga's faces.

Zabuza growled softly at the thought of the Demon Brothers being his actual brothers, the only relation they had was in their titles…Demon of the Bloody Mist and Demon Brothers.

"I don't think so otouto," The older boy replied calmly, "they don't look related to each other. As for them being our new uncles, that will be up to them and Zabuza-sama."

"Zabu-papa won't mind if I call tem uncles, he'll just growl and grumble under his breath for awhile then let it go. They sound and smell like they would be a lot of fun to be around, besides….I like them!" The child replied in a final tone, one that meant he wasn't going to change his mind and the subject is closed.

Zabuza snorted "You both can get to know the Demon Brothers later when they come to our quarters, right now they have to see the medic and I want to get you 2 settled into your room before anything else is done."

The small boy pouted at that then said sadly "Uncles got owwies?"

"Looks like it otouto, but don't worry too much. Medic Jinhai will take good care of them, just like he is doing for us." The older boy answered before he hurried after Zabuza-sama.

The Demon Brothers watched their leader and the little boys leave until they were out of sight, then both looked at each other thoughtfully for several moments.

"Uncle Gouzu…." Gouzu replied softly.

"Uncle Meizu……"Meizu murmured after his older brother.

"has a nice ring to it…." Gouzu added after his little brother.

"Yes brother, it does. Being uncles is something that we've never been, should be interesting?" Meizu concluded with a decisive nod.

"Yes, it should be…."Gouzu finished the split conversation then lead the way to the medics office, but both found their thoughts wandering back to the brats with Zabuza-sama.

~*~

Zabuza and the boys soon arrived at his quarters, thankfully with no more interruptions. He quickly dealt with the security that he always kept on his personal quarters to keep anyone from bothering him or snooping around. Once that was taken care of, Zabuza opened the door and ushered the boys into the room.

There really wasn't a lot to his quarters in the way of furnishings, just enough to make the rooms comfortable considering the amount of time he spent here.

Haku took the time to look around their new home as he followed Zabuza-sama through the decent-sized living/sitting room, Yasu hadn't said anything more as his otouto had finally fallen under the grip of the Sandman.

Zabuza spoke gruffly "This will be yours and the kids room while we are here, my room is across the hall on the chance that you need me for something. Both rooms have their own bathrooms so we don't have to worry about sharing, there is also a small kitchenette on the other side of the sitting room. I mostly use it during the times when I don't want to bother with the cafeteria or going out to eat, there is also another small room at the end of this hall that we will be using for your studies."

Haku nodded and shifted Yasu in his arms slightly so he could reach out and open the door to their new room, surprise in his eyes when he saw it was about the same size as their cave…give or take a foot or two. The only furnishings inside were a large futon and double-door wardrobe, just the basics really. Zabuza put the boys bag on the floor beside the wardrobe, then went to get the futon ready for them to use before he went to his own room.

Haku nodded his thanks to Zabuza as the older man left the room, waiting until the door closed behind him before the older boy gently lay Yasu on the futon. Once sure his otouto was comfortable, Haku went to the large bag of what belongings they had and began to unpack.

A frown on his face as Haku took note of what they needed besides clothing, he will have to go sometime and gather more plants for Yasu's medicines. Hopefully Zabuza-sama will let him go, either alone or with one of those men that they met earlier.

~*~

Zabuza sighed as he entered his own room, shutting the door behind him. The first thing he did though was take care of his sword then place it on the stand he had made for when it wasn't in use, nor was he long in removing the rest of his equipement and clothes s he headed for the bathroom. He was so looking forward to a nice hot shower that it isn't funny, especially since it is as close to a hot spring as he would get for now.

While in the shower, Zabuza thought about the boys he picked up. Originally he was just going to train them and use them as tools, but that 'pleasant' conversation with the serpents changed that idea. He is still going to do his best to train them to survive the world they are in, but other than that….Zabuza wasn't sure.

His biggest concern right now is Yasu, the child had 2 very dangerous bloodlines that Zabuza himself has never heard of before…much less knew how to train. Poison is relatively common in their line of work, common enough that immunities and uses can almost develop into a bloodline but not a true Kekkei Genkai. He could deal with that somewhat easily, it is the dugouts that had him concerned.

Gorgons Gaze is what Haku called it, eyes that can paralyze with a glance or straight out kill via being turned to stone. The very thought both thrilled and terrified him, Zabuza also felt sorry for the kid as having something like that won't be easy. Which also made Yasu's training difficult, he will have to put all his focus on developing his other senses since he won't have the use of his eyes and vision all the time.

Wearing the blindfold helped to protect Yasu's surroundings but it couldn't be a permanent solution, blindfolds are easy to get rid of if you knew how. So they will have to look into finding something else for the kid to use instead of blindfolds, maybe create a special pair of goggles. Heck, might as well make a whole bunch of goggles so the kid will never run out.

All the time Zabuza was thinking heavily over the boys, he managed to take his shower and get cleaned up. Take care of his tools and other general maintaince that is needed, his dirty clothes were tossed into the hamper until later when he had time to deal with them. After that, Zabuza glanced at the time then headed over to his desk and sat down. Deciding that he had time to get everything written down before he forgot it all, Zabuza grabbed his ink bottle and a blank scroll then started to write. The swordsman frowned darkly as he worked, he just knew that there will be a LOT of writing in the coming days…he just knew it.

~*~

Once Haku had finish unpacking their belongings, he decided to explore the room more to better familiarize himself with the layout. Haku didn't fully plan to make this place a home since he and Yasu had no intention on staying that long, he will train and do most of what Zabuza-sama said with the goal of getting out of Water Country firmly in his mind.

Haku had no idea on where they would go one out of this country, he hadn't planned that far ahead yet. The child just knew there had to be a place, any place that is better than this. There must be a place where people like himself and Yasu will be welcomed, where they can live somewhat normal lives without the fear and anger that they have here…simply because they are different.

Haku sighed, it honestly didn't matter to him really if a place like that existed or not, it would be nice but not absolutely necessary. Yasu and himself will continue to survive together, taking each day as it came and Kama help those who got in their way…his especially!

~*~

The tiny serpent carefully moved through the damp stone tunnels, taking care not to be discovered by the other humans. He had no idea on why his queen sent him to this warren of tunnels just to find a certain boy she picked as guard for her child, nor why the young master needed a bodyguard anyway. The child had his older brother and the other serpents, why were others needed.

The little serpent kept his questions to himself and reigned in his curiosity, accepting the task given him with the knowledge that his queen had her reasons and would explain when the time came.

He did know why he was chosen over all the other serpents when he got here, one look at the place the boy lived in told him that. One is his ability to essentially hide in plain sight will once again be a great help, although the shadows and cracks in the stone were handy as well.

It wasn't until he finally located the boy that the little serpent showed any emotion, the main ones being shock, disbelief and finally fury at how the child was treated. He didn't move from his hiding place for several moments, that was how long it took him to snap out of the shock he was thrown into.

The little serpent knew he had to be careful and not get discovered, so patiently waited until he was absolutely sure no one would show up suddenly. Once positive it is safe, the little serpent quickly headed for the small cage his target is in.

Not stopping until he was safely within the enclosure, only he didn't approach the boy yet. Instead the tiny serpent found a place to hid and curled up to wait, observing the child intently. The Queen left this part up to him, trusting his judgment on how to approach the boy and etc.

First he had to study the childs routine and learn as much about the white-haired boy's daily schedule as he could, he would be able to decide his next step once that was done. One thing the little serpent knew for sure is that he was going to do everything in his power to help this child, even if the help meant escaping this place and going to stay with young master!

* * *

Poll time:

Should I have Kimimaro join Zabuza and company when they meet after his clan releases him to fight or should I have the canon play out as normal?

* * *

Vocabulary:

Ani - big brother

Chichi - father

Otouto - little brother

Kyoodai - siblings

Oji - uncle

* * *

Haku Jinhai Momochi - Zabuza adopted son

Lachlan Xaviero Calvados - birthname of Haku's little brother, renamed Yasushi Toshiyuki Momochi when Haku found and adopted him as little brother. Zabuza later adopts him as his son along with Haku, grew to love and care for them as if they were his real blood sons.

* * *

Yasu's family so far.

Zabuza Momochi - father/papa

Haku - big brother

Kisame - uncle

Raiga - uncle

Gouzu - uncle

Meizu - uncle

Yuriko Kaguya-Lebna - big sister, wife of Pivane

Pivane Uchechi-Lebna - brother-in-law, husband of Yuriko

* * *

Ideas for the other members of the Misty Seven

1) Kisame

2) Raiga

3) Zabuza

4)

5)

6)

7)

* * *

The Dokudes Clan - the new clan that Yasu will be head of once he comes of age, right now it is under the advisement of Zabuza and the serpents. Dokudes will technically not be the last name of the people in it, but an overall name for a group of people brought into the clan either by blood adoption or other means. Although I may change my mind as the clan develops, hard to say for sure. More information on the clan will come as I come up with it. (Dokudes translate into "poison handlers", Doku means Poison.)

Clans under the Dokudes Name so far:

Momochi Clan

Kaguya Clan

Kurosuki Clan (eventually)

Hoshigaki Clan (eventually)

Sabaku Clan

Uchechi-Lebna Clan

Runihara-Lebna Clan

Weayaya-Lebna Clan

Potter-Lebna Clan

Teferi-Lebna Clan

Uchiha-Lebna Clan (eventually)

Kaguya-Lebna Clan

Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan

Members of the Clan so far:

Clan Head - Yasushi

Advisors - 1) Zabuza Momochi (adopted father)

2) Kisame (eventually)

3) Raiga (eventually)

4) Pivane Uchechi-Lebna (brother-in-law, head of military)

5) Haku Momochi (older brother, head of medical department)

6) Anko Mitarashi (eventually Zabuza's girlfriend/wife, head of I&T)

7)

8)

9)

10)

(I&T - interrogation and torture)

Normal members:

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Momochi (adopted into clan)

Sasuke Uchiha-Lebna

Pivane's children (step and birth)

1) Carnelian Runihara-Lebna

2) Qiuyue Teferi-Lebna

3) Rhoslyn Weayaya-Lebna

4) Rhoswen Weayaya-Lebna

5) Allirea Runihara-Lebna

6) Kosey Negus Teferi-Lebna

7) Tau Iskinder Teferi-Lebna

8) Flynt Runihara-Lebna

9) Kalen Weayaya-Lebna

10) Shijo Nathanial Uchechi-Lebna

11) Faerydae Teferi-Lebna

12) Tsukiko Uchenna-Lebna

13) Nikki Uchenna-Lebna

14) Nikko Uchechi-Lebna

15) Akiko Uchenna-Lebna

16) Yuriko Elizabeth Uchenna-Lebna

17) Xio-Xing Uchenna-Lebna

18) Muraco Uchechi-Lebna

19) Raidon Harold James Potter-Lebna

20) Kim-ly Uchenna-Lebna

21) Yasuo Uchechi-Lebna

- Yes, Pivane was a busy young man and had lovers (4) before he met and married Yuriko.

Yuriko's children (birth)

1) Roka Kaguya-Lebna - twin to Rinji

2) Rinji Kaguya-Lebna - twin to Roka

3) Maemi Kaguya-Lebna - twin to Marise

4) Marise Kaguya-Lebna - twin to Maemi

5) Kano Suzu Uchiha-Lebna (Itachi's child but no one except Pivane and Yuriko know this, not safe for anyone else to know.)

Pivane and Yuriko's children since their marriage:

1) Cho Akiko Uchechi-Lebna

(more children will appear as the story goes)

- Lebna is Pivane's clan name

- Uchechi is the name given to the family chosen to lead his people, meaning 'God's Will'. (Pivane is from a nation called Amazonia which is located outside of the elemental countries and hidden by a very powerful barrier, their leaders change every 5 - 10 years and are always female. They are picked via a series of very difficult tests, Pivane's mother is the current leader.)

- anyone brought into the clan has the clan name Lebna added to their own, either via adoption or marriage. (ex: Sasuke Uchiha-Lebna - given the chance to start anew with his halfbrothers family, which means the Uchiha clan is now dead, Rinji Kaguya-Lebna - Yuriko's child from before her marriage to Pivane)

* * *

- Gaara itself could be broken down to "A demon that loves only itself",

- Uchechi means "God's Will" and is a male African name.

- Uchenna means "God's Will" and is a female African name.

- Yasushi will eventually earn the title of Sabaku no Dokudes meaning "Poison of the Desert" and Konoha's Poison Master as he grows older, it will be one among many titles he will gain over time.


End file.
